A Tale of Two Princes
by Fauxstales
Summary: On a quest to gain recognition and a place on the throne, two princes, Alfred and Arthur, start out on a journey to win the heart of a princess. This is based on a series of images done by the the amazing tumblr user Maiyeng and her WONDERFUL prince!au (ALL IMAGES (C) MAIYENG
1. Chapter 1 The First Meeting

The sound of hoofbeats. The subtle brush of the grass. The occasional call of a bird as it flitted through the sparse trees. All of these noises were melding together into the constant drone of Prince Alfred's existence. He didn't know how long he had been traveling, nor how much longer he would have to travel to meet his goal.

….What was his goal again? Oh right! To locate, rescue, and marry a princess. The same "right of passage" expected of all princes of his standing. Although he had left home one day on nothing more than a whim, his mission was now set, and failure would mean humiliation and ridicule. Not to mention his twin brother Matty would no doubt rub it in his face. His ghost-like, flighty brother didn't have much to brag about, aside from having nearly the same dashing good looks as Alfred did, but he wasn't about to give him any new opportunities.

"Man...This road just goes on FOREVER." He groaned, speaking to no one but the pure white stallion upon which he rode. The gledding flicked its ears back towards its rider, snorting in agreement. There was a tinge of resentment in that snort, however, as Alfred wasn't the one doing all the walking; HE was. Alfred, having always been keenly aware of that mysterious world of animal language, noted this and gently patted his steed's neck to reassure him. "I know, George, thank you for taking me all this way. Don't worry, " he asserted, leaning back in his seat as he rose a triumphant hand to the sky, determination in his voice, "This will all be worth it when I have the hand of some fair maiden laying in wait for my heroic rescue!"

The horse's eyes shifted back towards the rider once more, providing only a short whinny in response. 'Hero': a word used far too often in his owner's vocabulary. At least he was kind to him...and fed him oats. Oats were the important thing.

They continued on in silence for what seemed like hours, each tree they passed bearing an uncanny resemblance to the one before it. Alfred may or may not have gotten them lost multiple times through this particularly dense part of the forest. They eventually came upon a clearing lined with the most gorgeous array of blossoms. Flowers of every shade and type covered the field like some ancient tapestry, depicting the very creation of the earth. Alfred pulled back on George's reins, coming to a halt just before the field. He gazed out, somewhat stunned by its beauty, but quickly averted his gaze to the west where he spotted a road.

"Ha! The road!" he announced, kicking George forward once again, "See, I told you that we'd make it out of there."

As they descended the hill, a chorus of hoofbeats joined their own, catching both horse and rider off guard. Approaching from the south, Alfred spotted a pitch black mare, draped in blue and red cloth; a sign of the kingdom of Lengand. The colors were a stark contrast to his own horse, who bore the colors of his birthright: red and gold, the land of Rimaeca. Upon the horse's back sat a young man, in matching outfit, a miniature crown placed askew on his head. His pale blonde hair bounced slightly with each fall of the mare's hooves, his impressively thick eyebrows seeming to do the same. He wasn't very impressive-looking. Small in frame, pale, looked like he hadn't seen a day of sun in his life. But something caught Alfred's attention: those distant, pale green eyes. There was an inner sadness in them, turmoil and desertion. This man was on a mission...The very same mission that he was on.

_A Rival!_ Alfred thought, gripping the reins tightly, brow furrowed. _I'll show him-there's no way I'm letting _that _wimp steal my princess!_

Alfred drove his steed forward, racing towards the interloper at top speed through the clearing. The other man's head shot towards Alfred, gritting his teeth as he twisted his own horse to face him.

"Woah! What the bloody 'ell are you doing?!"

he called out in a thick, Lengand accent.

Alfred wasted no time with formalities and pulled out his sword, looking the rival squarely in his eyes.

"Prepare yourself, Lengandian! For the princess in the tower is mine, and none the likes of you can stop me!"

He pushed George onwards, feeling the horse's sides heave with each deep intake of breath. As soon as he was within range, he swung his sword in a wide, sweeping motion, with the likely intention of whacking his opponent's head clean off. To his displeasure, he was met only with the metal ringing of steel on steel, as the green-eyed prince unsheathed his blade just in time to stop him.

"Stupid...Rimaecaers...Always striking first and asking questions later." he muttered between clenched teeth.

Alfred pushed against the other's blade, surprised when the stranger held his own despite the amazing amount of force he was using. There they sat, mounted side-by-side, neither one backing down despite the increasing pain in their forearms. Then, as suddenly as the fight had began, it ended, Alfred lifting up his blade, slinging it over his shoulder, and letting out a boisterous laugh.

"HAHAHA! You're pretty good, Blondie!"

The man nearly fell off his horse from the abrupt change in behavior, fumbling with his sword before adjusting himself enough to look upon Alfred in astonishment.

"-What's the meaning of this?!" he demanded, annoyed and confused by this turn of events. What nerve! "And who are you to call me Blondie! You're no less blondie than I!"

Alfred paused his fit of laughter, returning his sword to his sheath as he wiped his oncoming tears away.

"I was just testing you, see? And you passed! You're worthy to be the rival of Prince Alfred Jones!"

A smile lit up his entire face, his blue eyes bright with mischief as he gave a playful wink. The man looked frazzled for only a moment more before returning his own sword to its sheath and narrowing those furry brows of his.

"I'll have you know that I don't appreciate such brash introductions. Especially not from a Rimaecaer. I'm a Prince of Lengand! Prince Arthur Kirkland to you." Arthur's eyes faced forward. "I'm not asking to be anyone's rival, so if you would be so kind as to get out of my way, I have _real_ work to do."

With that, he tapped on the reins of his mare and started her forward down the road at a steady pace. A minor upset, to be sure, but he wasn't going to let anything stand in the way of his own mission.

"Oh come on, man!" Alfred started, coming up to join beside him as they walked down the long stretch of dirt road. "It was just a joke, right? Geeze, you Lengandians take everything so seriously."

Arthur cast him a side glance before closing his eyes, frowning. "Maybe to you this is all a joke, but some of us are seriously on a mission here. Now I didn't ask for a traveling companion or a rival, so why don't we part ways here and pretend we've never met. It will be a win-win situation for us both."

Alfred rolled his eyes, sighing heavily. He debated mentioning the stuck-up attitude of the Lengandian royals once again, but out of the corner of his eye, he caught sight of his horse. George seemed...happy somehow. Happier than usual. As Alfred and Arthur had been walking in unison arguing, George had been getting rather friendly with Arthur's black mare. Alfred couldn't help but blush as he noticed George nuzzling her muzzle lovingly, the mare returning the affection.

"Uh..." Alfred began, having ignored any ranting that Arthur had no-doubt been spouting this whole time.

"What is it now, you twit?" Arthur started, following Alfred's eyes towards the budding romance. His face too reddened as he jerked back the reins. "Elizabeth! Elizabeth no! I forbid you to associate with the likes of him and his kind."

The mare nickered, shaking her head to free herself from his grip and return to her handsome stallion. Alfred was having equally as much trouble controlling George, who had disobeyed his rider's commands to trot back a ways, picking flowers from the bountiful clearing, and returning to the mare's side.

"Elizabeth, what did I say!?" Arthur tried everything he could to pull her away, save to the point of dismounting his horse, but the two were inseparable. He had to admit, the white stallion was surprisingly sweet, offering Elizabeth the flowers as the two stood nose-to-nose. Alfred, although embarrassed, cleared his throat to speak first.

"Looks like we're not going anywhere anytime soon, pal. At least not on our own."

His more confident smile returned, that mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"Say, why don't we try traveling together? Might come in handy for spotting Damsels in distress, or Princesses in peril? They say two heads are better than one, and since we're stuck together anyway, why not make the best of it?"

Arthur stared blankly at the younger prince, utter displeasure and chagrin on his features. He sat there, looking between Alfred's face and Elizabeth's twitterpated affections towards George, releasing a hopeless sigh. It was either travel together with this jolly barbarian or not completing his mission. Failure was not an option.

"It would seem...You make a valid point. I suppose that it couldn't hurt if we travel together for a short while."

No sooner had the words been spoken that Alfred let out his echoing chortle once more.

"Alright! But don't think that I'll let you off so easy now that we're partners. You're still the rival to the great Prince Alfred Jones! The first princess we meet belongs to me!"

With that, his took his steed's reins in both hands and trotted forward, Arthur unable to keep his own mare from following blindly after.

_What have I gotten myself into...?_


	2. Chapter 2 Play Nice

"Something tells me that you have no idea where we're going" Arthur spouted from his position in the back of their newly-formed caravan. He couldn't believe they'd already been traveling for two days now. After a few not-so-pleasant- nights spent in the company of this 'Prince Alfred Jones', he didn't know how much more he could take. While his body remained motionless and his gloved hands gripped the reins of Elizabeth tightly, the sour expression on his face betrayed his inner turmoil in joining this motley crew.

"Nah, man!" Alfred began, with typical Rimaecaer flare, " I've known where we're going all along. Cause, you know, princesses like to live in towers, right?"

The pregnant pause convinced Arthur that he wasn't going to continue until he got a response. He rolled his eyes.

"Right."

"Right! So-" Alfred thrust his hand into the air, pointing into the large expanse of blue that was the noon-day sky, "We just have to find the BIGGEST tower and there'll be a princess for sure!"

Arthur's face went blank.

"HUH?!" Arthur pulled back as hard as he could on Elizabeth's reins, finally convincing her to stop her dazed meandering behind the brilliant stallion before her. "You're leading us based on THAT kind of knowledge?" He threw his hands up in the air in exasperation. "I AT LEAST thought you had a map or something, considering you come from such a _wealthy_, well-to-do principality in Rimaeca..."

The Lengandian huffed, crossing his arms.

"I can't believe I let you convince me to follow you so blindly. As if you'd really know where to find a Princess."

At this, Alfred stopped a few horse lengths ahead, having just now realized that his companion had come to a halt. He returned the death-stare with his usual nonchalant grin and trotted back to him.

"Well, duh! Isn't that what all princes do? Look around for a tower, check the sky for a big dark cloud for 'signs of evil', and then become a HERO, get the girl, and live happily ever after?"

"I don't know what fairy tale world YOU live in, but you can't go around thinking that everything's going to work out fine. " The tone in Arthur's voice became deeper, his annoyance with this youth increasing. "A prince is not just a title of someone who goes around stopping ne'er-do-wells all day, it's an honor, a rite of nobility and status, of power beyond what I dare say you've experienced."

Alfred's smile faded as he listened to Arthur's speech-a reaction the other prince was pleased to have caused in the foolhardy lad. He closed his eyes and continued, determined to make his point known with all the passion of his lyrical heart.

"The position of prince is one that is passed on by blood, but not only that, it's a position that dictates respect, a chain of command in which to undertake for the protection and welfare of the entire kingdom. Why, being a prince is, indeed what job it denotes, that you are next in line to be the King! A prince-"

His rant was cut short as he felt a great rush of wind against his face, the rustle of a cape, and a slight change in weight that caused him to momentarily lose his balance. His eyes reopened to that now-familiar boisterous laugh, watching as Alfred sped off in the opposite direction in which they had previously been heading...with something in his hand.

Instinctively, Arthur reached up to his head to feel a spot that had just a few moments ago been occupied by his crown. He looked up, then after Alfred, then up at his head again.

"GET BACK HERE YOU NAVE. THAT'S MY CROWN!"

Alfred's laugh was his only response, but it was enough to fuel the fire within him. He kicked at his mare's sides and followed him in hot pursuit.

"See, George? I told you I'd get him to stop talking!"

Alfred cantered back into the safety of the forest, glad to be free of the banterings of that interesting Prince Arthur.

"What's his deal anyway?" he mused "He takes this 'Prince' thing way too seriously."

George only snorted as Alfred pulled back to slow him down. They had reached what Alfred believed would be a safe a distance from their pursuer in the confines of giant trees that surrounded him on all sides. Here he halted George, dismounting to give his noble steed a well-deserved break.

"Hmm...Now, where to hide the evidence?"

Alfred's eyes scanned the area closest to him eagerly, attempting to spot any nook and cranny he could that would make a suitable hiding spot. In his hand, the miniature golden crown glistened in what little light could sneak past the mat of leaves overhead. He studied it closely; the tiny prongs that melded perfectly into a ringlet, the emeralds that topped each one; it was quite a piece of work!

"Heh, no wonder that guy's so worked up about it."

Just then, a small engraving caught his eye.

"Hmm? What's this?"

He turned the crown over so that he could properly read the inside, words so finely crafted they seemed to be born from the metal itself. _Remember_

"Remember?" Alfred blinked, holding the crown above his head to get a better angle. "Remember what?"

"UNHAND MY CROWN, YOU ROUGHIAN!"

Alfred's body turned to face a charging Arthur, diving onto the ground just in time to miss being trampled. He grunted, still managing to clutch the crown tightly, surprisingly relieved that it was safe.

Arthur about-faced his horse, and in one fluid motion, jerked her to a stop before jumping off, landing effortlessly upon the ground. His face was red with a mixture of anger and embarrassment-though Alfred wasn't sure which was the more dominant of the two. He pointed an accusing finger in Al's direction.

"How DARE you steal the crown of Arthur Kirkland, high prince of Lengand! I could have your head for such an offense, and I don't care _who_ your father is. I won't have my princehood made a mockery off by some happy-go-lucky, handsome fool who thinks they can waltz in and steal my chance to finally be-"

"Wait a sec, dude," Alfred rebutted, standing back up and brushing the dirt off of his clothes, "Did you just say 'handsome'?"

Arthur looked taken aback, the redness in his cheeks darkening. His hand wavered for only a moment before he balled it into a fist and stormed towards Alfred. Despite the fact that Alfred was at least a head taller than the other, he couldn't help but fall back a few paces from the intensity of Arthur's demeanor.

"JUST GIVE ME BACK MY CROWN!"

Alfred, using this height difference to his advantage, jerked the crown away and just out of Arthur's reach.

"Hahahaha! You want it so bad, why don't you try jumping for it?"

Arthur scowled, gritting his teeth in pure hatred towards this fellow.

"Listen here, you! That crown is a very important family heirloom. It was given to me by my mother upon my vow to take upon this very mission to rescue a princess and achieve greatness in my kingdom. I swore NEVER to return if I did not succeed, and without it, I would not only be doing a disservice to the spirit of my mother, but potentially for my entire kingdom!"

Arthur's arms flailed forward, straining against all the unfortunate laws of genetics to retrieve it. "So. Give. It. BACK!"

Alfred, for once, genuinely listened to Arthur's pleas, slacking his arm just enough so that Arthur could snatch it away like a thief who'd just found the treasure of a lifetime.

"Sheesh, Arthur. I was just kidding around, okay? You don't have to get all sensitive about it. " He muttered, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Don't think you can just smooth things over so easily. I know your type, and they're not one to give so easily on what they want."

Arthur caressed his crown, cradling it in his arms protectively, his eyes never wavering from Alfred's figure.

Alfred placed his hands on his hips and gazed down at the disgruntled prince.

"Man, you really are a pain." He tossed his head to the side, pouting his lips. "Why am I traveling with you again?"

"I could ask you the same thing!" Arthur retorted, narrowing his eyes again so that his thick brows resembled one large, fuzzy, and quite unattractive caterpillar on his forehead.

Alfred's pout vanished when he spotted this, his lips curving into an unabashed grin.

"Pffft..." he placed a hand over his mouth to muffle the sound ineffectively, as it had soon morphed into a loud guffaw. "Oh my GOSH! Artie, there's a caterpillar on your head! Quick, let me get that for you."

Alfred began walking forward, in what he felt was an act of selfless concern for the well-being of others. That's what any hero would do, right? However, Arthur proceeded to redouble his angry stance and pushed him away with his free hand, the other still grasping his crown with all his might.

"NO! Stay back, you!"

It was then, just when Alfred was nearly upon Arthur, that he felt something tugging at the back of his cape. He half-turned to face his attacker only to be greeted by the stern, dark eyes of his noble steed. George held a bundle of fabric between his lips, ears flat and nostrils flared, he stared at Alfred expectantly. Alfred searched George's long face with curiosity, hoping to find the answer for this sudden intrusion.

The horse let go of Alfred and shook his head, pawing at the earth in Arthur's direction before bowing.

"...Sorry, George. I'm not quite sure I follow."

Arthur, who had just now understood that the enemy's advance had been postponed, watched, unimpressed. Elizabeth stood behind him, lowering her head to be nearly level with her owner's shoulders.

"I have a feeling that he's asking you to do the noble thing and apologize for your childish actions."

"Childish?! But I-" George whinnied, breaking off Alfred mid-sentence. The youth flinched, switching back and forth between his horse and Arthur, uncertain of how to respond. After what seemed like an eternity of a staring contest, he gave in.

"Fine." Alfred sighed. "But I was only trying to save you from the caterpill-OFH." He lurched forward some as George nudged him roughly in the direction of Arthur. Alfred blushed, rubbing the back of his head once more.

"Hey look, I'm sorry about taking your crown earlier...I was just trying to play a joke on you. I seriously didn't know it meant that much to you."

Arthur began to raise his voice again, but, after a little encouragement from his own horse, simply tightened his lip and placed his crown back on his head.

"A...Apology accepted." He started, a different kind of flush returning to his cheeks. "Just don't go messing with it anymore, eh? Don't expect me to go easy on you next time it happens, Rimecaer."

Alfred's eyes met Arthurs for an instant, catching a glimpse of...of something. He wasn't too sure exactly what it was. Still, at least they had managed to patch things up and now they could focus on their journey again. Their journey..._Remember_...

"Oh gosh! That's right-We still have to find that tower so we can save the princess, become heros, and live happily ever after! I know for sure that, working together, we'll definitely find them out there! One for you and one for me, right, Arthur?"

New-found determination marked his face as he spied Arthur, offering a charismatic smile. Arthur seemed amazed at this man's ability to change topics so swiftly, but, unconsciously, a smile crossed his face in return.

"Perhaps...You're right. I might have been going about this the wrong way. " He extended a hand out to him. "Fighting is getting us nowhere-in fact, it's actually taking us backwards-" he coughed, muttering lightly under his breath, "But! If we work as equals, perhaps we can make both of our dreams come true."

Alfred took no time in reaching his own hand forward, shaking Arthur's firmly. For such a small guy, he had a pretty firm grip.

"Alright! Prince Alfred Jones and his sidekick Arthur are on their way!"

He broke from the handshake and hopped on his horse, grinning from ear to ear as Arthur's face reclaimed its typical mark of disdain.

"Sidekick?"


	3. Chapter 3 Confessions of a Prince

The pair had now been traveling together for a solid week, and while these little bouts of playful banter and teasing continued to occur on a regular basis, Arthur continued to put his feelings behind him for the sake of his mission. No, for the sake of his future. He wasn't going to let anything deter him from it, not even this guy. _Especially _not this guy.

"-And I said, 'Oh yeah? Well come and try me then. I bet I can beat your challenge in HALF the time." Alfred had been regaling to Arthur one of his many tales of heroism during his life and times as a prince, seeing no better use of the traveling hours as they walked on and on. "Then I proceeded to eat the entire platter of chicken, bread, cheeses, AND finished off a whole goblet of wine in half an hour. A new personal record!"

Arthur grimaced, focusing on the road ahead but envisioning full well in his mind the pompous, toothy grin Alfred was no-doubt wearing on his face.

"That's disgusting."

"Ha-ha! You're just jealous that I managed to outwit that troll and win the battle without even having to lift my blade."

"No, I'm just surprised at how you hide that impressive girth you must have from eating like a horse-Sorry, you two." he quickly added when both Elizabeth and George's ears swiveled in his direction. Elizabeth offered a snort in reply, never breaking from her monotonous pace down a never-ending road. It was true that they had made _some_ progress, at least, according to Alfred they had, but the days were growing ever shorter, making travel time limited. Would they ever reach their destination?

Alfred, for once, blushed at this, pulling himself inward as his voice softened.

"I-It's not like I can control it. I'm just hungry a lot, okay." The Rimeacaer's words seemed to fade into nothingness and soon the steady sound of their horses hooves against the dirt path controlled the conversation. At least he'd finally found a way to shut him up.

A short time after, they made it to the lush embankment of an shimmering lake, the water's surface glistening like a thousand stunning jewels. As the terrain turned from unforgiving dirt to soft, welcoming grass, the two dismounted and pulled their steeds to the water to drink. While they rested, Alfred put his hand upon George's side, brushing it gently.

"So-" he began, the first to finally break the silence, "Why do you need to rescue a princess?" He looked across to Arthur, an obvious excitement in his pale blue eyes. "Looking to wed early?"

Arthur had wandered to the other side of Elizabeth while she rested, standing but an arm's length from Alfred. He knew that this day would come, in fact, he had secretly hoped it would come sooner, but now was his chance to prove to this simpleton that _his_ purpose was far beyond whatever desire Alfred could think up. Maybe then they could work together for a common goal: finding him a princess to save and Alfred being the _sidekick_.

"There's more than just looking for a bride, " he asserted, "This will prove my worth as a royal."

Alfred smirked, raising a brow in disbelief.

"Oh, but wait. Aren't you already a prince? Isn't that royal enough? Unless your family has some weird tradition."

Arthur couldn't help but sigh, which Alfred assumed was his precursor to his 'storytelling mode'.

"Should I get a chair for this?"

"SHUT UP-You're the one who asked."

"Ha-haha! Sorry, go ahead."

Arthur closed his eyes and began his tale, his vivid imagination playing out before him like a dream.

" I was born to a royal: my father, and a commoner: my mother. My siblings are of full royal blood and would often tease me. My father, even though I had the same privileges as my siblings, lacked love for me. I often lived with my mother..." he took a break from his tale as his eyes open, angling towards the ground, "Mother had passed with dying words that she wished for me to live happily. I had no one left, so how could I be happy? Unless I was accepted by the only family I knew ."

Arthur straightened his shoulders, fist clenching as he recalled the day of his commission. "They gave me a proposition. If I could rescue and marry a princess, then I can be accepted as full royal blood. I accepted. What else have I got to lose?" He shrugged, turning to look upon Alfred in hopes of a sympathetic response, but was only met with an expression of doubtful intrigue.

"Sounds like you're looking for happiness in the wrong place."

Alfred placed his hand underneath his chin, nodding with approval to what he believed was a very profound statement.

"Oh really?" Arthur returned, crossing his arms. "And what do you know about looking for happiness? I don't even see a crown on your head, so how can I even be sure that you're the _prince_ you say you are."

Alfred completely ignored his question and mirrored Arthur's condescending posture.

"Yeah man, that's harsh, but that doesn't mean I'll go easy on you. This is just as important to me."

Arthur huffed.

"Oh?"

Alfred winked as that all-too-common obnoxious expression appeared on his face, a bright and enthusiastic ring coating his already charismatic tamber.

"Rumor has it, the tenth princess you save is the one! The one who will make your kingdom prosper with riches, plentiful harvests, and happiness! That's she's the perfect match and the most fair." He pointed an accusing finger at Arthur, and the other prince could swear that his eyes were sparkling just as brightly as the lake behind them. "That's why I'm not backing down!"

Alfred breached the small gap that was still between them to place his hand on Arthur's shoulder in pity.

"I feel bad for you, man, " he started, giving a 'thumbs up' with his free hand, "but this is my destiny!"

Arthur could feel the edges of his eyebrows twitching at this buffoonish retelling of an epic journey. _What kind of reason is that?! Wait...did he say TENTH?I_

Alfred continued while returning to his previous post.

"Besides, Matty hasn't even saved a single damsel yet! He wouldn't be fit enough to make a king. "

Arthur, though somewhat confused at the random mention of another possible prince, let out an exasperated sigh.

"That's incredibly rude..."

"Nah, Man! Matty's my brother...the other heir to the Rimeacaer throne but, between you and me, " he leaned back in towards Arthur, to which Arthur leaned away from him accordingly, "he doesn't stand a chance! He goes around with this little fuzzy bear all the time, spouting things like 'He's my companion' and 'One day I'll be a great prince, you'll see'!" Alfred waved his hand in the air as if to dismiss an invisible thought bubble that appeared next to his head. "Like that would ever happen. That guy couldn't even lift his sword."

"Now see here!" Arthur gave the young man a jolt, not expecting such a forceful response. "Just because a man is weaker than the other, doesn't discount their right as a potential candidate for the throne." He frowned. "At least you both have a legitimate right to be there; you didn't have to claw your way up from the top and go on some epic misadventure just to prove to your good-for-nothing father that you're worth something! That you're not a mistake just there to be handed money and goods! That you-"

"Woah, woah woah, Artie! I didn't mean to make you upset. I was only saying..."

"Well choose your words more carefully next time, Alfred. Consider yourself lucky to have been born with such an easy lifestyle." He gruffly turned away from him, reaching for Elizabeth's reins to drag her away from nuzzling her adoring George. "Most of us are not so fortunate."

Alfred looked after him, disoriented if not a bit hurt at the brash actions of his princely companion. Puffing his cheeks, he sauntered over to George, plopping down on the shore beside him, gaze falling upon the still surface, though paid little attention to his beauty.

"What's with this guy, George...? All he does his complain, rant, and tell me how annoying I am to be with." His head slacked, pulling his legs towards him as he rested his arms on his knees. "Still, I guess I shouldn't be so hard on him. That's a pretty tragic backstory, huh?"

The horse was otherwise preoccupied with munching on the fertile grass beneath him, showing no indication of even paying his owner any mind. Alfred felt a knot growing in his chest as he mulled over the issue, although he wasn't exactly sure why. Why did he care so much about what Arthur thought? How he felt? They were just going to part ways after they had saved a Princess anyway, right?

Right...?


	4. Chapter 4 Winds of Change

"You know, George, I've been thinking."

Alfred stood next to his horse, palm flat and open as the white stallion nibbled on a bouquet of flowers he'd picked for him. Another day had passed on the road with no clear end in sight, and the company had begun to settle down for the night in a wooded glen. The horse's head tilted ever so slightly to his rider's, as if to imply that this business of 'thinking' was quite dangerous for him. Alfred ignored the jest and resumed his conjecture.

"Maybe I should stop being so mean to Arthur. I mean, he has worked really hard to be here, and he hasn't given me too much guff about me messing with him all the time. I wonder if I've just been going about this the wrong way..."

He peeked his head out from behind George's long muzzle to spy at Arthur, who was deep in his nightly routine of settling in Elizabeth for the night. He, however, seemed to be in a bit more heated discuss with his steed. Though Alfred couldn't hear what he was saying, Arthur was wearing his 'lecturing' face, and Elizabeth didn't seem all too interested in hearing whatever the prince had to say. Alfred couldn't help but smile at the pair, but quickly caught himself and cleared his throat.

"Hey, blondie! Mind going out and getting firewood for this evening? I've done it the past few nights, so I think it's about time you started pulling your weight!"

Arthur's ears perked then he half-turned to face Alfred, never leaving Elizabeth's side.

"At least it's not as much weight as _you_ have to carry around, I'm sure."

Alfred gritted his teeth.

"I thought we said to drop that issue."

"Whatever you say, you great bear. I guess I can't argue with someone who doesn't have the proper wit to hold an intelligent conversation." Arthur spun on his heels, his cape wavering behind him to come to a rest near the tip of his black, shiny boots. Alfred was amazed how clean he stayed despite their multiple weeks of travel.

_I take back what I said about treating him nicely!_

"Just go, already, before it gets dark. I'm just suppose to save Princesses, remember? I don't have time to save a limey prince too."

Arthur flinched, shaking as if he was about to offer up a snarky retort, but stomped off into the forest beast seemed to feed off of making him infuriated.

Alfred watched as he faded from sight, letting go of George to allow the love-struck horse to join his partner's side, the two greeting one-another with flirty glances and nuzzles. Alfred felt as if he was going to be sick observing the pair fussing with one-another and decided that it might be a good idea for him to follow after Arthur. You know, to make sure he didn't get eaten by a wild animal or anything...

While it was easy enough for Alfred to catch up with Arthur, he found it extremely difficult to do so while remaining hidden. Should he happen to rustle the wrong branch, Arthur would stop in his tracks, whip his head around, and point his nose in the air like a deer being tracked by a dog in the woods. Alfred hunkered down, hand over his mouth, hoping that he could stifle his breathing enough so that his 'prey' wouldn't notice him. Before long, Arthur would dismiss the strange notion of being followed and continue on. He did so, Alfred noticed, without picking up any kindle for the fire.

_That bum...Saying he was going to do his job and then slacking off like that to play around in the forest._

He mulled over this turn of events as he started up again maintaining a safe distance. Without any signs of a possible trigger, Arthur suddenly stopped and looked around even more intensely than he had before. Alfred, assuming he had been discovered, collapsed into the smallest size he could muster, clutching his knees closely against his chest, squinting his eyes shut. Maybe if he couldn't see Arthur, Arthur couldn't see him?

"Alright, my friends. It's safe to come out!"

Alfred's eyes popped open again at the sound of Arthur's voice. Friends? What friends could he be talking about? And with such a familiar tone, as if they were life-long companions returning to one-another from years of separation. Who in the world could hold that much sway over this Lengandian prince that he would travel into the middle of nowhere just to be with them? More importantly, why was Alfred so upset about all this?!

He peeked his head up just over the brushes enough to see Arthur standing there, a carrot extending out from his hand into an empty space at chest-level. His free hand seemed to be patting the vacant air on his shoulder with care and affection.

"Oh you! Just stop it, that tickles!"

Alfred stared on in confusion and wonder, blinking a few times to make sure what he was seeing was the truth. Yep. Arthur was talking to the air. Arthur was feeding the air-No, Arthur was _kissing_ the air?! If he didn't think he was strange before, he certainly did now.

"Oh now you three behave yourselves. I bothered coming all the way out here and this is how you repay me? You mint bunnies are all the same."

He laughed. He sincerely laughed. Alfred couldn't recall a time in which he'd heard him laugh before. In fact, he wasn't sure if he'd ever seen Arthur truly 'happy' when they were together. Something inside Alfred felt unsettled, the knot returning to his chest that hadn't appeared there for days. Without a second thought, he stood up straight and tall from the bushes, not caring anymore if he were discovered.

Alfred watched as Arthur's features lost their happy glow, his face growing pale as he shyly faced Alfred.

"A-Alfred Jones! What are you doing here?"

"What? Can't a guy go out to check on his buddy while going to get firewood? Well, if he WAS going out to actually get firewood. Which I highly doubt." He tapped his foot impatiently, his face feeling hot, though he wasn't sure why.

Arthur discretely slid the carrot into his back pocket and waved dismissively at his right shoulder, though there was obviously nothing there to wave out.

"What are you talking about? Of course I went to go get firewood." He looked down at the ground, stooping low to take a small twig in his hand, present it to Alfred. "See? It just...took me awhile to find the proper kindling. Honestly."

Alfred's gaze never faltered.

"Oh yeah? Then who were your 'friends' you were just talking to? I don't particularly see anyone around here." Alfred flailed his arms around him as if to prove his point that not a soul was around for miles.

Arthur blushed, putting his hand to his head, uncertain of what to say. As he searched for the words, he suddenly jerked forward, checking his back pocket where the carrot had been not too long ago. Momentarily distracted, he raised a fist to the air.

"Not now, you lot! I'm busy..Go pester someone else for a while, okay?"

He shooed at the air before clearing his throat and redoubling his efforts to seem sane in front of the showy prince.

"Umm, well, you see. I-" he stumbled over his words, something Arthur never did. It was apparent that Arthur wasn't going to come straight out with it.

"Look, Arthur, why don't you just come out and say it? There's nothing you have to hide from me. We're buds, right?" Alfred wasn't sure why he answered in that way, it just felt natural to say it. "And true buds don't have to hide things from each other."

Astonishment spread across Arthur's face as he gave Alfred a once-over. Buds? That meant 'Friends', didn't it? Were they really...friends?

"I-well," Arthur hesitated for but a moment more then returned the gesture. "Yes. I suppose we are. But you have to promise not to laugh-or tell anyone about this, you foolish Prince. "

Alfred felt the knot in his chest vanish, as if a question long deliberated was finally answered. He gained a more serious look on his face and solemnly nodded.

"You see, when I was younger, it would stand to reason that I would be a bit of an outcast, what with my familiar situation being the way it was. I didn't fit in with the royals, nor the commoners. I really wasn't fit to be anywhere in the kingdom. I would spend hours on end by myself in the fields behind the castle, mulling over nothing, watching the days go by as my mother's health worsened. Yet...I discovered something while I was there." Arthur breathed in deeply. "I discovered that I had the innate ability to communicate with the spiritual world."

Alfred tensed.

"Y-y-you mean like with Ghosts and stuff? Man I hate ghosts!"

"Ghosts, fairies, brownies, pixies, you name it. I could see them all, and they could see me. In their eyes I existed. I wasn't just some person brought about as an afterthought...I was someone they could communicate with when all others ignored them. As they were to me."

Arthur grew quiet, never taking his eyes off of the ground. He waited. He had only told one other person this before, and had been laughed at in his face for believing such a farce. He expected nothing less, if not worse, from Alfred. But the laughter never came, instead his eyes met those of the rival prince on equal ground. No belittling, no mockery or disdain. It was just Alfred's usual smile. Just Alfred.

"Heh, well, have to admit that's a little odd, but it's pretty cool at the same time!" Alfred leaned against a tree he was standing next to, making a valiant effort to seem calm and collected, though inwardly he was just about to burst at the seams. "It would have been cooler if you had like, magic blasters or something, but I guess seeing spirits is OK."

Arthur lost awoke from his spell and shook his head.

"Magic blasters? You truly do have the mindset of a 10 year old."

"What!? Magic blasters would be awesome!" Alfred pumped his fist in the air and turned expectantly to Arthur.

"Anyway you could 'innately' have that ability added on?"

"Shove off, Twit."

Alfred laughed, a sound Arthur once found so infuriating now somehow welcome to his ears. This man...

"Well, now that you're done playing with your little friends, can we get back to work? I left George and Elizabeth alone to guard the camp, so there's no _telling_ what mischief they might get into while we're gone."

The two shared a mutual thought as they exchanged glances, the implications of what Alfred said finally making itself clear. Simultaneously, they turned a deep shade of red and rushed back towards the camp without another word.


	5. Chapter 5 Confessions of a Drunk Prince

Since that day, the two of them had shared a very different relationship with one another. While Alfred still saw to it on a daily, if not hourly, basis that Arthur got a good round of teasing, it was all in fun. Arthur understood that now, though it didn't stop him from blowing off some steam by giving Alfred a sound thrashing in return. In fact, you might say that the two decided that it wasn't a bad idea to be mere rivals, but men of equals, striving towards a singular purpose. Together, it seemed that they were truly an unstoppable duo.

One evening, after a long day's ride, the princes spotted a soft glow from an area just over the next hill: a town.

"ALRIGHT!" Alfred exclaimed, spooking both George and Elizabeth until Arthur was able to calm them down.

"Alfred, what are you going on about now?"

Alfred thrust his pointer finger forward, aiming it straight at the lights, becoming all the brighter as the sun dipped below the horizon.

"Look look! it's a town! Civilization at last! Finally a chance to sleep on comfy beds, eat until we're sick, and enjoy the company of the common folk for a change!"

Arthur had resented that last comment, but shrugged it off as realization hit him. Indeed, the town lay not a half hour away from where they were. There, there would be food, supplies, the luxury of vibrant nightlife and all that came with it.

"It has been a while since we've been able to properly bathe and relax. This town seems to have come just in time-I was beginning to think we'd never get rid of your stench." Arthur smiled crudely. "Let's not waste any more time, who knows, perhaps I'll treat you to a pint."

Alfred stuck out his lip.

"I don't smell THAT bad, do I? I mean, you're no bed of ros-"

Arthur didn't give him a chance to finish before kicking Elizabeth forward, leaving Alfred in the dust. Alfred lingered a while longer, checking either side of him before he sniffed under his cloak, calling Arthur's bluff. He then traced Arthur's shape as he made his descent into the town. Maybe he could use a drink.

"Wow, you can really chug that stuff for a small guy, can't you?"

Alfred watched as Arthur finished off another round of gin and tonic, slamming the flask down on the bar with satisfaction. He let out a mild sigh, his face and even the tips of his ears pink from the alcohol, but his eyes weren't yet swimming.

"Oi! You bet your arse kid. Don't ever underestimate the drinking men of Lengand." Arthur retorted, having lost all of his typical regal, snooty air behind as soon as he entered the pub.

Alfred smiled weakly, taking a swig from his own glass before placing it down in front of him.

"I just didn't expect you of all people to be the 'riotous drunk' type at the bar. I always saw you as more of the 'sophisticated drinker'." Alfred raised his pinky for emphasis.

Arthur clicked his teeth, waving his flask in front of Alfred's face as if to reprimand him.

"Tsk tsk. Never judge a book by it's cover, Al. I've made way too many mistakes like that."

"Al?"

"That's your name, in'it?"

"Well, yeah, but you've just never called me that before."

Arthur straightened himself up from his chair, looking Al squarely in the eyes. Those deep, blue eyes that were so full of blind hope and boundless determination. He didn't know if it was the lighting of the pub, the alcohol, or both, but those eyes looked especially stunning tonight.

"Uh...Arthur?"

Alfred started, having returned the staring contest with baited breath, wondering what his companion was going to say. He was disappointed, however, when Arthur merely blushed wildly and hid his face away, muttering something unintelligible under his breath.

"Artie, you okay?"

Arthur, having finally regained his composure, locked his gaze with Alfred, not wanting to be outdone by this young upstart.

"Yeah yeah. Worry about yourself-You haven't even finished your first one."

He raised his arm, indicating to the barkeep that he was ready for another glass.

Alfred gave up, knowing full well that he would have to drag this sorry Lengandian back to their inn tonight-if he didn't die from alcohol poisoning first.

"So what's the plan after this?" Alfred started, hoping to get a normal conversation going. "Now that we've made it to the town, maybe we could ask the locals where we could find the BIGGEST tower around. Then we can beat the monster, save the princess, and both live happily ever after! Just like we planned, eh, Artie?"

"Oh don't start with that dribble again, Alfred." Arthur sunk another swig down his throat. "I don't believe in endings like that at all, and only foolish dreamers like you really would." He leaned on the bar, shifting his eyes to spy Alfred's disheartened expression in his peripheral vision. Thankfully, he wasn't drunk to the point that he couldn't notice that he'd upset him, and he worked quickly to right his wrong.

"I mean-It's a great idea, Alfred, but that's all it is. A dream. A fantasy. A fairytale that someone started long ago and we stupidly believe in as a means of achieving the crown."

Alfred pushed his own drink aside, putting all of his attention on his somber friend.

"You can't be serious, Arthur. What about the promise you made to your family? Don't you want to be finally accepted? As one of them?"

Arthur stared down into the amber liquid in his flask, wondering just who it was that stared back at him. Was he a commoner? Was he a prince? No. He was a mutt, somewhere in the muddied blood of the royal line that would no doubt be cast aside as soon as they had finished playing their little 'game' with him.

"Al, do you really think that they'd ever let me be one of them? A mutt prince like me doesn't have a place in this world. No matter how many times I've tried, no matter how many hardships I've endured to get here." He dropped his head down on the bar, defeated. "At the end of the day, I'm still Arthur."

Alfred couldn't take it any longer. He stood up from the bar, taking Arthur's collar in his hand, and pulled him out of his seat so that his face was level with his. Arthur seemed to sober up instantly, but he was unaware of how to respond and merely hovered there, wide-eyed, his face just inches Alfred's.

"So what?! So what if you're just 'Arthur'? Isn't Arthur the guy that made the promise to his mother that he would live a happy life? Isn't Arthur the guy who gave everything away to go on a journey to prove that he was worth something MORE than what everyone's thought of him?" Al gripped him tighter, jerking him towards him until they were nose-to-nose.

"If you're the same Arthur, the same one that I met on the road, the one who's shared meals with me, laughed with me, traveled weeks to come so close to achieving his goal and then thrown it away because he realizes that he is who he's said he was this whole time," Alfred finally dropped him, Arthur nearly falling to the floor if he hadn't caught himself on a nearby chair. "Then I'm honored to call you my rival."

Arthur stood hunched over in shock , studying every feature of Alfred's face intently before standing upright again. He felt hot tears behind his eyes but immediately blinked them back, dismissing them with his sleeve.

"You..."

Alfred stood with his boot out, tapping the floor board so loudly the creak of its aged boards was heard throughout the pub (as if their previous commotion wasn't enough).

"You IDIOT!"

Arthur pulled his arm back and punched Alfred squarely in his jaw, sending the youth backwards in a mixture of both surprise and pain.

"How dare you talk to me like that-make a fool of me in public like this! I won't have the name of Prince Kirkland defiled by such a brutish show of chauvinistic, naive, childish-"

Was that _laughing_ he heard? Was that little punk laughing at him even now? He narrowed his eyes to watch as Alfred was wiping a tear and rubbing the side of his cheek, that brainless smile still slapped stupidly on his face.

"Now THAT'S my Arthur."

Before he could say anything more, a deep throated voice cut the tension with a resounding HURMPH.

Both Alfred and Arthur looked up to see a large-set, balding, dark-skinned man wearing a soiled apron on the other side of the bar.

"Look, yous two. If yous gonna make a racket in my bar, yous can jus help yerselves out, capiese? I don't want no rough-housing scaring away the paying customers."

"But, sir, we're paying customers" Alfred interjected, and quickly backed down after the man returned it with a threatening glare. "S-Sorry, Sir!"

The man merely popped his neck, taking his apron to wipe a glass that was dwarfed next to his gargantuan hands. "Jus dun make any more trouble."

Alfred picked himself up off the ground and plopped next to Arthur at the bar again. The other prince had long since made himself invisible, the red in his face no longer due to intoxication. The two did not such much as look in each other's direction for a few minutes.

"Is it true that yus lookin' for a princess to save?"

Alfred and Arthur stirred.

"Well, yes, sir. But how did you know that?" Alfred asked, amazed at this gentleman's apparent psychic abilities.

"Believe me, son. Yus could be heard in the whole town."

Arthur sunk deeper in this chair.

"But, if yus lookin' for a Princess and a tower, I heard there's one about a day east of her over in Triuasa. Lovely lady by the name of 'Princess Sophia' has been put under a nasty spell and is waiting for a kiss to wake her up. You know, blah-blah the usual stuff."

Alfred's heart leapt. Could this be true?! Was this his golden opportunity to win the heart of the golden princess?

"Yeah, I heard she's a real looker too-Only trouble is, a dragon's guarding her castle. Nasty beast with razor-sharp fangs, black wings, 'n piercing red eyes. No prince who's ever tried to challenge him has lived ta tell the tale."

Alfred and Arthur gulped.

"Still, " the bartender traded glances with Alfred, slowly moving to Arthur, an air of unfathomable knowledge and wisdom in his jet-black eyes. "I think, if yus two are in this together, you might just stand a chance."

Alfred was more enthusiastic than ever, his hope restored and motivation renewed at the opportunity that awaited them. They were SO close! Plus, there was no way that Arthur was going to back down now after that awesome speech he'd just given to the entire world. He'd literally poured out his heart for the guy, and yet, the prince waited with anticipation, holding his breath for Arthur's response.

"Well then," Arthur tilted his head back, finishing off what he swore would be his last drink for a while, "What have we got to lose?"

Alfred leapt up from his chair into the air with a triumphant, "YAHOOO!" and landed back down, hugging Arthur around his neck.

"Just you wait and see, Artie! We'll make good on our promises tomorrow, just you wait and see. Nothing can stop the dynamic duo now!"

Arthur could smell the alcohol on Alfred's breath, feel the fondness of the man's squeeze, the touch of someone who cared for him genuinely. Not for his status, not for his name, but someone who enjoyed being with him for who he was. Those words still circled around in his head, which was admittedly still swimming in enough rum to make anyone disoriented. Still one phrase stood out among the rest, one he couldn't quite make heads or tails of, and wasn't sure if he really wanted to. _My Arthur. _

Whose else would he be?


	6. Chapter 6 The Strength of Heart

Arthur awoke as the early morning sunlight hit his face. The sun was surprisingly bright, he thought, for being inside of a building. He should tell Alfred to close the blinds, he decided, before trying to roll over in hopes to block some of it out in the meantime. However, he found it hard to move, his sheets bound tightly around his body as if trying to prevent him from falling off the bed. He grumbled, having no recollection of tucking himself in, and managed to open a solitary eye.

Instead of the comforting surroundings of that ancient-of-days inn they had managed to find last night, the dynamic shades of the morning trees welcomed him. He now heard the rush of wind through the withering branches, the call of birds as they greeted the dawn. It was indeed beautiful...But what the heck was he doing here in the first place? With both eyes opened, he came to realize that his 'bed' was merely another sturdy tree he happened to be leaning against, and his blanket was just a piece of cloth. Oddly familiar cloth...Scarily familiar cloth.

Arthur tilted his head away from his 'pillow' surprised to find it was none other that Alfred's shoulder, the prince propping his back against the girth of the trunk they shared as a sleeping post. Alfred's face held a soft and innocent glow in the sun's beams that broke through the layer of leaves, the steady rise and fall of his chest synchronizing with the eb and flow of nature around them.

"W-What's going on here?" He demanded, disrupting this natural order and nearly screaming the young man's ear off.

Alfred winced, blinking his eyes and giving a half-awake yawn.

"Good morning, sleepy head. Man, are you a crazy drunk."

"Well thanks for that! Could you kindly tell me what that has to do with our current situation."

Alfred reached an arm up to his shoulder, rubbing it.

"Trees don't really make for very good beds."

"That's beside the point!"

"No, no. I think it's a pretty important point."

"Nevermind! Just tell me what the bloody 'ell we're doing in the middle of the woods. I know full well we paid for a night at the inn." Arthur's tone turned to one of accusation, stare boring into Alfred."What did you do? Spend everything we on on another one of your food binges?"

"Hey now! Why in the world would I do that, you crazy Lengandian. I manage my money just fine for my ...food excursions."

Arthur, shifted uncomfortably in his seat, breathing a small sigh of relief when he noticed his crown was still in his grasp. Alfred was telling the truth at least so far. Another tinge of panic struck him as he swiveled his head around to locate his horse and gear, to which he was pleased to find tethered to a nearby tree along with Alfred's.

"Fine, so I believe you about not selling our wares. But you still have yet to answer my question." He continued, his voice rising in pitch, to which he grabbed his pounding head. A wave of nausea struck him like a blow to the gut and he worked to correct it lest he make any more of a fool of himself in front of Alfred.

"Woah there, Artie." Alfred cautioned, placing both of his hands on Arthur's shoulders. "Take it easy. I'm actually surprised you're still alive after all the drinking you did last night."

Arthur flustered, wrenched his shoulders from Alfred's steady hands as he stood, putting most of his weight on the tree.

"Unhand me. I don't need your help. "

Alfred's hands hovered there in the ghost of Arthur's presence before he too grasped the tree and stood, towering over the other at an unsettlingly close proximity.

"Well that's not how you put it last night."

Arthur dug his nails into the rough bark, shoulders hunched, and dared not look behind him at the other prince. What in the world had he said?

Alfred crossed his legs and placed his arms behind his head, utilizing the tree for support.

"Yeah, you were pretty helpless last night. You were so loud and rowdy that we got kicked out of the inn and I had to carry your pathetic self halfway out of the village just so they couldn't hear the string of profanities you let loose every time you opened your mouth. Then, when we finally made it somewhere out of range, you started bawling your eyes out and mentioning something about some 'Francis' something or other. You must have had really bad history with girls when you were young, huh? Anyway, after you finished, you just collapsed on the ground...I couldn't just leave you, so I was kind enough to offer my cape as a blanket and set you up right."

Alfred frowned, pouting.

"And this is the thanks I get for doing all that? A rude alarm and being called a fat idiot?"

Arthur wore a mortified look on his features, hiding his face in his hands as Alfred recounted the events of last night. How embarrassing. How embarrassing! What made it all the worse was that it was in front of _him_ of all people. Yet now was not the time to stew over it. He, being the Lengandian royal that he was, would remain accountable for his actions. He straightened himself as much as he could in an effort to retrieve what was left of his dignity.

"Thank you, Alfred. It was rude, immature, and down-right unprincely of me to have placed those responsibilities on you. As your traveling companion and rival, I can offer nothing but my deepest, sincerest regrets for causing you so much strife." He bowed low, something he never thought he'd do to Alfred in this lifetime or the next.

Alfred just smiled, flashing those pearly whites of his and offering a playful wink.

"Now now, don't get too hung up on it. I accept your apology after all, " he hesitated only a second to keep the anticipation going, "you look pretty cute when you sleep."

Arthur stood with his mouth agape, instantly about-facing and placing his crown firmly atop his head.

"Ju-Just get on the horse! We still have a princess to rescue." He started back towards the waiting steeds, making his best effort not to waver even though his head was splitting in two.

Alfred noticed this and hurried after, joining him at his side for a few paces until Arthur sped up, intentionally trying to avoid being in close contact with him.

"Are you sure you're up to it, Artie? I mean, you were dead to the world a few hours ago, and it's a dragon we have to slay."

Arthur reached Elizabeth in record time, untied her reins, and hoisted himself up on her back, his facial expression never wavering.

"It's Arthur. And yes, I'm fine. You worry about yourself. The time is soon approaching where we'll no longer be friends, but enemies. There's only one princess. No one's ever told a tale of two princes living happily ever after before. Right, fairytale boy?"

Alfred stopped in his tracks, smile fading while Arthur directed his dark horse down the path, a large, foreboding tower looming in the distance. Why weren't there tales of princes, Alfred wondered. Would they really have to face off against each other to see who could claim the prize? Just then, the thought of his brother, Matty, sitting upon his throne next this HIS princess flashed in his mind, and with a new fervor, he charged after Arthur. He easily overtook him with the help of his stallion's larger stride.

"If it's a challenge you want, it's a challenge you'll get. But don't say I didn't warn you! That princess was mine from the start."

He dug his heels into George and cantered forward, leaving Arthur behind in the dust.

As they neared the tower, the clouds began to darken as they approached. Disregarding the protests from George, Alfred road onwards until the sky was nearly pitch black around him. He could faintly make out the hoofbeats of Arthur quite a few lengths behind, but tried to ignore it. He had to remain focused on his goal. This is what he'd dedicated his life to. That prince wasn't worth the effort. He was his rival, after all.

Alfred brought George to an abrupt halt near the edge of the ravine that surrounded the tower. The horse pawed at the earth, pacing back and forth. He knew what lay beyond those walls, he could feel it.

"Woah, George! Calm down-It's just a little-"

A titanous roar exploded from the depths of the ravine, shaking the earth and everything around it with its booming call.

"Dragon..."

"Come now, Alfred Jones! You aren't backing out now, are you? " Arthur galloped past him like a black streak of lightning, horse and rider melding into one as they raced through the narrow passageway that lead into the arena. "This is far too easy!"

Alfred gnashed his teeth, charging George forward who, upon seeing his love rush by, was much more willing to take the plunge. They made their way through the gate that opened up into an expansive circular arena, lined by stalagmites and columns of stone. He spotted Arthur trotting along the outside rim and went to join him.

"So where's this dragon they talked about?"

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch...And don't think that we're working together on this just because we're both here. You fight your own battles."

"Wasn't planning on it..." Alfred lied. He turned George in the opposite direction of where Arthur was taking Elizabeth to circle the base of the tower. "Man...That thing is HUGE!"

"Well, what did you expect? An easy stairwell to the top with a sign labeled 'come save me please' across the top?"

"Sorta..."

He could have sworn he heard Arthur mutter something but had no time to respond when another roar ripped the air in two. Both horses reared, their riders doing their best to keep them steady as eyes turned towards the sky. There, they saw it.

Sitting atop the tower was a large, reptilian figure, with scales as black as night. Eyes like red slits watched their every movement with lustful intent, the creature anxiously whipping it spade tail back and forth before crashing it against the side of the building. It ripped open it's wings, effortlessly taking flight and landing with a crack, claws digging into the rock-hard ground. It stood at least twelve horses high, teeth and talons like daggers. It hissed, baring its fangs in wait for its first opponent.

Arthur wasted no time and charged forward on his fearless mare.

"HAVE AT THE, MONSTROUS BEAST!"

His sword out and at the ready, he went for the dragon's flank, the beast knowing this tactic all too well and sending his tail out to strike him down. Arthur corrected himself and made a wide circle, narrowly dodging the sharpened spade.

Alfred could only look on in horror, shaking his head to pull himself together and aid him. It was no wonder that all the other princes had failed alone. No one could take down this creature on their own.

But they weren't alone.

"Arthur!" Alfred called at the top of his lungs. "Take the right side, I'll distract him so you can prepare to strike him from behind!"

Arthur, seeming to understand the situation, did as he was instructed and backed off to wait for Alfred's signal. Alfred lead at the front, the dragon falling for the bait and snapping at him as he darted by. George bucked, kicking the dragon's snout . The dragon roared in protest and brought his claw down on the pair, throwing Alfred from George's saddle.

"ALFRED!"Arthur shouted, Elizabeth's whinny harmonizing with his own agonized cry for the fallen prince.

Alfred lay on the ground, George not too far from him, scrambling to right himself before the dragon struck again. Alfred's eyes snapped open just in time to roll out of the way of one of the beast's great talons, seeking shelter from a shattered stalagmite. His breath became labored, fear clutching at his chest. So this is what it meant to be a real prince, fighting real monsters, for real reasons.

His was brought out of his day dream as a loud screech echoed from the creature behind him. He clasped the edge of the stalagmite firmly and hoisted himself up enough to see that the dragon now bore a fairly large gash on its left thigh. Arthur was mounted a short ways away from it, fresh, black blood dripping from his sword.

Arthur was okay! He was still fighting!

The dragon, having completely forgotten that Alfred was even present, now focused his efforts to strike the prince down and batted his wings, creating a gust that threatened to topple Elizabeth and her rider with her. Alfred could no longer just stand by and watch. He picked up his weapon and, utilizing the large boulders as shields, made his way over to the other side.

A ring of clashing metal sent shivers down his spine, catching the scene just in time to see Arthur thrown back against the ground, the back of his head slamming hard against a rock, his body falling in a limp pile. Rage filled Alfred's heart, hands clenching about the hilt of his blade. That wretched beast...

Elizabeth had long-since fled for the safety of the canyon wall, leaving Arthur along and vulnerable to another attack. The dragon, seeing his chance, whipped his tail back around to deliver the final blow. Just as he was about to finish him off, Alfred came around and slashed into his foreleg, slicing it in two.

The dragon's cry of agony rattled Alfred to the core, but he didn't stop. He ran forward, aiming to do the same with the dragon's other leg, only to be stopped by the dragon's head, which thrust him backwards. He grunted, sliding a few feet, sword still in hand. He attempted to stand, but doubled over while clutching his ribs. Three of them were broken.

"CURSE YOU!" He protested, coughing up blood.

The dragon snapped its teeth together, limping forward as dark liquid covered the canyon floor. A sharp intake of breath followed. Alfred knew that was coming next, the dragon's most deadly weapon: fire. As he kneeled there, pain tearing through his body, uncertain of Arthur was alive or dead, he began to question. Was this really what he'd wanted all along? Was this really all their lives, their time together had amounted to? Food for a foul demon whose only purpose was to present a challenge for princes too prideful and justified in their own right to see that it was all a hoax? Arthur had been right...Arthur.

The breath grew deeper, the dragon's lungs filling to full capacity before he opened his mouth wide to release the torrent of flame. Just as a spark was kindled, a mighty 'THWACK' ended the beast with a solid blow to the neck, separating its head from the rest of its body. The dragon made no further cries, nor would the hills resound with its great call ever again. It was dead.

Alfred kneeled, heaving, arms wrapped around his chest to ease what he could of the flood of pain that came over him. He stared in disbelief at the dragon's slain body, lost at what had just occurred.

"_Merci, Prince." _

A low and soothing voice spoke from behind him. Alfred quickly turned to see a man, not too much older-looking than Alfred, standing with a glimmering, blackened blade poised for defense. The man sheathed the sword, remarking on how filthy it had become, before smiling down at Alfred, flipping his chin-length blonde hair behind him.

"Wa...h?" Alfred was in a daze, marveling at this miraculous individual.

"Without you and that dreadful eyebrows help, I couldn't have slain the dragon. Therefore,Merci."

That accent...He must have been from Racfen. The showy costume and equally flippant motions gave it away as well. Was he another Prince? Come to claim the princess? Or was he some savior, an angel fallen from the heavens in his hour of need. Whatever he was, Alfred was glad to see him.

"Thank-you." He sputtered, doing what he could to clean the blood off of his face. "I'm in your debt."

The man, seeming pleased, put a hand under his chin.

"Non, Mon ami. I believe you both are in my debt-and don't let that rat forget it."

Alfred's eyes widened.

"ARTHUR!"

How could he have forgotten him? Well, actually, it was pretty easy to see how he could have given the giant man-eating dragon, his three broken ribs, and the impossible man who'd come to save their lives. All that didn't matter now as he ignored the throbbing in his chest, both from his broken ribs and his anxious heart. He crossed the length of the canyon over to where Arthur's body lay, broken, lifeless.

Tenderly he took Arthur into his arms, cradling his head, his hand staining red with blood.

"Arthur...Can you hear me? Please, Arthur, wake up."

The prince didn't move so much as hair as Alfred lowered his sword, wrapping his other arm around Arthur's shoulders and embracing him.

"Artie...I don't care about the princess anymore, I don't care about the riches, the plentiful harvests...I just care about..."

Alfred felt something cold touch his cheek. The crown..Arthur's crown. What could would a crown do any prince if he was dead. And yet, Arthur had worn it to the very end. The true mark of a royal. It was settled, he would make it his new mission in life to return the crown to Arthur's father, relay his heroic feats, and prove once and for all that any person, of any blood, deserved to be treated the same.

Alfred slowly moved his hand to take the crown from Arthur's head, tears welling in his eyes before cascading down his cheeks. As he started to take the crown away, a gentle tug pulled against him.

"I...Idiot. I thought I told you last time...Not to mess with my crown."

Alfred bit his lip, gazing down at Arthur's smiling face with an unfathomable sense of relief. He stifled a watery laugh and hugged Arthur tighter to him, the Lengandian prince doing nothing to protest.

"You Hooligan."


	7. Chapter 7 A Tale of Two Princes

Arthur sat amongst a bed of flowers, the wind ruffling his hair lightly though he hardly took notice. His dreams had been dashed and thrown against the floor. After all their hard work, after nearly getting killed by that blasted dragon, the arrived only to see that their princess had been taken by another prince. Prince Daniel, he had been called, and apparently had taken the high road and snuck into the tower while the other three- he, Alfred, and Prince Francis-were fighting off the dragon. His one chance had been blown and all because he'd gotten tied up with attempting to defend the lady from that frog prince and Alfred had done nothing but sit idly by.

"Curse you...curse you all."

He muttered breathlessly, his voice fading into the wind.

But someone had heard him.

Without so much as a greeting, the visitor came to sit down beside him.

"Welp, didn't see that coming, huh?"

Alfred favored his right side as he leaned over to Arthur.

"That's the problem with rescuing damsels. There just aren't enough of them."

Arthur didn't seem comforted by Alfred's words of wisdom, a constant cloud of gloom hovering over his head.

"Alfred, I don't think you understand. That was my ONLY chance! It's not like there's another princess we can find, particularly one that won't involved possibly dying again."

Arthur's features softened.

"You're already hurt pretty badly. We don't need to risk that again."

Alfred started to protest but was interrupted.

"Oh!" Arthur restarted, getting a bit overdramatic, "What am I going to do? If I return without a princess, I'll be ridiculed by the king." He's shoulders sunk deeper. "Forever shamed. Forever shunned as a helpless mutt that breaks his promises, not worthy of the crown."

Alfred rolled his eyes. "Let me know when you're done with your pity party, Prince Kirkland."

"And the WORST part-" Arthur shook a fist at the sky, "I'm now indebted to that VILE slimy pond scum Francis! Uh, the nerve of that man coming in and showing off. Not to mention trying to steal our princess!"

"Our princess?"

Arthur glanced over his shoulder to Alfred.

"Yes...Didn't you say that we would work together to make both of our dreams come true? We'd make good on our promises to each other to help the other achieve their goal?" Arthur solemnly reached above his head, taking off his crown to lay it down beside him.

"Perhaps, I was just not fit to be a true prince..."

Alfred just continued to smile, raising his hand as he pretended to study his glove intently.

"You know, you won't have to deal with all of that stuff if you don't go home."

Now it was Arthur's turn to roll his eyes.

"And just want do you mean by that, Alfred? I can't just abandon everything I ever was. I have nothing to go home to aside from my father and his children. The kingdom is all I've ever known and it's all I've ever wanted to know."

"Oh really? Is that entirely true? It seems to me that there might be somewhere else you can go."

Arthur, annoyed now by his insistence, faced Alfred with angry desperation.

"And where might that be?!"

Alfred, leaning his hand on his face, beamed at Arthur's distraught response.

"With me."

Arthur became very quiet, not certain of what Alfred was implying. Then, Alfred reached his arm about Arthur, pulling him close. He presented a batch of flowers from his free hand-not unlike those that their horses had shared with one-another upon their first meeting. With a brisk, unashamed grace, Alfred kissed Arthur on the forehead. Arthur stiffened at first, but eventually let himself enjoy the warmth, security, and understanding that he had come to know as Alfred. _His Alfred_.

"We can start a fairytale of our own. I heard from someone once that there aren't too many 'tales of two princes' floating around out there. Might be a good change of pace."


End file.
